Overflow
by deadhemoglobin
Summary: The thing is, Zoro wants to sleep. But Luffy has other things in mind. ZoLu. Post Time-Skip.


**A/N**: Hello, haha, I'm here again. Whew. I know I should be working on my other fic but while writing Chapter 2 of it, this little shit pops in my horizon and it won't leave my brainless head and just- I had to write it. Well, whatever. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if it's rushed because it's 3:30 AM and my aunt said I should sleep already and my English skill is shit. I'm sorry for the off characterization. This is my first attempt in the canon world of One Piece. Also, I own nothing. XD

\m/

The thing is, Zoro wants to sleep.

After a long day of dealing with the copper-haired witch's authoritative orders, mostly money-related as for obvious reasons, and her swirly love slave's shouts of fantasy, Zoro steps into that place where he knows he is going to get some sleep without the aforementioned persons' annoying noises: The Crow's Nest. But of course, fate doesn't agree with him right now so that's exactly where he hears Luffy say, "Move." All whispery and sneaky.

Zoro's eyebrow twitches and his body is being a total traitor – not to mention creeper – because he scoots over anyway, leaving his arm out so that Luffy can settle himself beside him and use Zoro's shoulder as a makeshift pillow. The younger man hums a happy tune and Zoro pats Luffy's head. Sleeping on the floor of the Crow's Nest has been a thing for the both of them.

"I can't sleep." Luffy announces like that isn't pretty obvious. "The waves produce this really annoying whoosh and the moon shines really bright and hurts my eyes and-"

"Mrmhh." Zoro groans, forcing his eye to stay closed and not glare at Luffy, before the younger man can rant about silly flying sea kings refusing to succumb to being a dish. Although Luffy's declaration of un-sleepiness is both true and false. True, the waves are exceptionally alive and the full moon's at its best shot. And false, because Luffy can basically sleep pretty much everywhere with whatever distraction flying around if he wants to. There must be something…

"Zoro, tell me a story…" Yeah, there really is something… Wait, what the hell? Is he a bedtime nanny now?

The swordsman says, "Mmh." Hoping to snap Luffy out of it.

No such luck. "Zoro, come on! Tell me something! I'm bored." Luffy shouts in a whisper sort of way, if that even makes sense, tugging at Zoro's coat so that the chill runs along Zoro's side.

Zoro says, "Mrrrmh," again and lazily caresses gentle circles on Luffy's scalp with his fingertips, making the straw hat that's previously perched by way of 50:50 on Luffy's head fall on the wooden floor with a smooth landing. A lullaby is making a soothing entrance into his subconscious and Zoro can finally see the first tendrils of sleep when Luffy murmurs, "You are no fun, Zoro." The pout in that statement is disturbingly gustatory.

Dumping Luffy out of the Crow's Nest seems tempting but that means too much effort for a guy who wants sleep, so the older man just settles to alternately pulling Luffy's raven locks and tracing indefinite shapes on Luffy's scalp, gently.

Obviously, Luffy doesn't get the message because he moans. He fucking _moans_. "_Nngh_… yeah. Harder, _mmh_, harder Zoro…"

By some hormonal intercession, Zoro opens his good eye, turns his head to look bemusedly at Luffy from the moonlight and asks, "What?" No one can blame him for being utterly brain-wrecked right now.

"Pull harder… your hand. Don't stop." Luffy whines, his face contorts into something between the lines of confusion and irritation. When Zoro merely deadpans at him, Luffy jerks his free hand and impatiently taps Zoro's fingers splaying and unmoving on Luffy's head. "See?"

Oh… yeah. Zoro mentally curses himself. When did he become a pervert? Turning away and glaring at the ceiling, he resumes his previous finger-job, or whatever, on Luffy's head. However, his mind is now fully awake and picturing Luffy laughing breathlessly and Luffy moaning and Luffy writhing and begging and _fuck_ if it doesn't make him hard. Stupid unused hormones.

"I think I can sleep now…" Luffy announces like that isn't pretty obvious. "You're really good with this whole massage thing." The younger man shifts closer to his side and rakes his arm over Zoro's torso for a sleepy hug, only that, his arm blindly ends up on the sensitive area of Zoro's crotch and Zoro chokes on his own saliva. "Wow, you're hard." Luffy utters, amused. The younger man is totally laughing at him, the bastard, like he doesn't know what he just did to Zoro. And quite frankly, he probably doesn't know.

"Shut up and sleep." The older man rasps, although he _really_ wants to plow Luffy right there and release his sexual tension.

Luffy laughs and Zoro grunts and seconds later they're both sound asleep.

\m/

Zoro wakes up naked and sees an equally naked Luffy between his legs. If he thinks he can't be more shocked by what he just saw, he is painfully mistaken. The thing is, Luffy nonchalantly wraps his mouth around Zoro's dick.

It was a moment of internal struggle because Zoro is confused as shit. Initially, it's just jumbled thoughts of lewdness and weird movements in his guts and warmth all over his groin and belly. It's like he's dreaming.

When his brain starts to shoo away the debauchery and sleepiness, Luffy's mouth is _still_ sliding up and down his dick, all slick and wet and – there's no other way to describe it really – it's so hot to be real. Because never did he think of Luffy as such. Luffy is never hot. Sure, they've fooled around a few times – like in that nostalgic dinghy that was their first pirate ship where they first jerked off in each other's hands or in Going Merry's storage hold where they first experienced the joys of penetrative sex or in the old doctor's house infirmary in Cocoyashi where they first tried artificial things or – well, it isn't just a few times. It's actually _a lot_ of times. But that's beside the point. The thing is, Zoro is frighteningly troubled that what started as a fling of some sorts with his captain would go out of hand and he knows it shouldn't. _He shouldn't_, because it will overthrow the balance in the ship. And it isn't like Luffy's one to indulge himself in such a serious intimate relationship anyway, so Zoro does what he thinks is rational: steering away from feelings.

Zoro snorts mentally. Who is he kidding, really? He knows, okay. He knows he already had established serious feelings for Luffy. Back in the day, before he could warn himself from such petty emotions for his captain of all people, he was already in love. Deep and desperate. It wasn't until he was kneeling and begging before Kuma and/or Mihawk that he realized those private little things he and Luffy did on their spare time were _more than just little things_. Mihawk probably knew it too, but the master swordsman didn't mention it. It was already too late until Zoro realized and there was no turning back.

Zoro's eye is starting to sting and he hates himself for being weak against his own feelings. He takes an irritated breath and blinks the stupid fucking tears away. Diverting his thoughts to Luffy's gesticulations, he's barely on time to see Luffy's lips, all pink and wet from sucking, completely sliding off his slick dick.

Even if he isn't in the chaotic whirlpool of his pitiful emotions, Zoro wouldn't have enough time and reflexes to say something, because in a heartbeat, Luffy is already straddling him and slowly lowering himself onto his dick, extracting a lungful of air from Zoro.

Luffy's face in the shadows of the fleeting moonlight is never one that Zoro has ever seen before. The younger man is looking at him like he understands something within Zoro's buried secrets. It's not mischievous or tricky, it's just plain _understanding_… or some shit, and Zoro looks away.

The older man wants to move his hips up, to contribute something in a way, but Luffy seems comfortable in handling himself, finding a rhythm that suits his tastes and pinning Zoro's chest with his hands and nails for leverage. Soft moans escape the younger man's lips and he bites his lower lip.

Luffy starts slow, occasionally clenching around Zoro once he sits fully on Zoro's lap and it doesn't take long before Luffy is riding him, his nails leaving scratches on Zoro's chest every downward thrust. He appears feral and hungry and wanting for _more_ so the older man curls his hands on Luffy's sides to aid him but the younger man clucks his tongue and swats Zoro's hands away with a grunt of annoyance.

Closing his eyes, Luffy tightens his legs on each side of Zoro's hips and props himself on the long bench just above the older man's head, both hands firmly holding onto the padded foam, and starts _riding_ Zoro again, but with more force and emotion and _hard_ like Luffy wants this so fucking bad. The younger man is gasping for deprived oxygen and moaning wantonly – loud enough that Zoro's sure Nami wakes up but whatever – everytime he slams down, so tight and so full and trembling that Zoro's worried Luffy's hurting himself… but not quite.

"Luffy…" Zoro groans. "Luffy, slow down. You'll hurt yourself."

Eyebrows still knitted together, Luffy opens his eyes and smiles cheekily. "I'm rubber, you idiot. Just- _mmph_, move a little, I need- _more_." And just like that, Zoro curls his hands on Luffy's hips again, not aiding the movement, just there, touching and Zoro arches up a little to meet Luffy's downward thrusts. Luffy shouts something that sounds suspiciously like Zoro's dragged out name and he comes without even touching himself, his semen streaking Zoro's scarred chest and his face contorts into what seems like a mishmash of pain and pleasure. He reaches down to cup Zoro's face with both hands and pulls the older man's face up to meet him for a sloppy but hungry kiss.

Collapsing half on Zoro and half on the floor, Luffy is trying to get his breath back while Zoro is still trying to understand what the fuck just happened because he's still quite aware that he doesn't reach his orgasmic bliss yet. Luffy completely rolls off him with a grunt and Zoro is wishing that Luffy knows _oh hey_, Zoro hasn't _orgasmed_ thus far, give him a hand?

Slick messy hair plastered to his forehead, Luffy stares incredulously at Zoro's still hard dick and then peeks up to meet the older man's gaze before he smiles his signature smile, all teeth and sunshine and red flowers and sweets, the dorky bastard. Zoro decides to do the jacking off all by himself but Luffy beats him to it, the younger man launches his hand to wrap around Zoro's member, just in time to get the first powerful projectiles of white stuff on his hand and forearm after three pumpings.

After moments of wrapping his arms quite possessively around Luffy's shoulder while the younger man's tracing lazy shapes on his chest, Zoro hears Luffy mumble something into his skin, the warm breath travels around his body.

"Huh? I didn't catch it."

Luffy buries his face more into that fold of skin but he clarifies, more audible although muffled, "I said… Zoro shouldn't look like that." Luffy doesn't give him a chance to ask 'what the hell are you talking about' because the younger man looks up at him with a firm look. "You shouldn't think about what you're thinking earlier. Because I know you're wrong. I mean, maybe not completely wrong but just wrong all the same. You know I lo-" Luffy stops himself and his eyes widen. Zoro's eye widens as well and they stare at each other for an awkwardly and painfully long time until Zoro's helpful brain registers what it's all about and it's all cliché but his heart is pumping with fireworks. Luffy's lack of brain-to-mouth filter is something Zoro finds troublesome but… exciting.

Zoro kisses Luffy's hair. The silence hanging in the room speaks a thousand words and they both understand it completely.

_I love you, Luffy._ _Probably even more than you love me. Probably_ e_ven more than I think._

\m/

Zoro wakes up in the morning to the sound of the shitty cook yelling colorful words at him from the Sunny's lawn, something about breakfast, and he finds Luffy nowhere inside the Crow's Nest. Well, of course, the kid is a blur when food is involved. He puts on all his clothes and his swords and jumps onto the lawn deck, completely ignoring the ladder.

Everyone is already inhaling their share of breakfast when he enters the galley – probably afraid but definitely annoyed that Luffy's gonna steal from them. He sits beside Brook and he's just getting some weird squid dish on a large serving bowl when Luffy uses his devil fruit power to steal it right away from his spoon with a huge chipmunk grin on his face. Zoro shoots him with an annoyed look and attempts for another serving. Thankfully, Luffy is busy bothering the others.

Nami scoffs in front of him. "It's amazing how it's so easy to tell Zoro got laid."

The green-haired man grunts.

"Yeah!" Luffy immediately pipes up through a mouthful of squid. "We tried a different position, I was on top!"

Usopp sputters in his drink. "What the hell!?" Everybody else except Luffy does the same.

Zoro first recovers. "Yes, he was. But not like what you idiots think, he was riding me." He specifically looks at Nami because while Zoro knows that she understands what Luffy just said, Nami is a tease on the general scheme of things.

"Ah, Haramaki-bro, that's really not a _suuuperr_ topic for discussion while eating."

"Whatever, it's true." Luffy answers, still smiling.

"So, who wants the dessert right now?" Sanji offers, awkwardly cheerful.

"Me, me, Sanji! I want a cotton candy."

"Ah, that's really smooth, Sanji-san. Yohoho~" Brook settles his now empty cup on the table.

"Shut up shitty skeleton, I don't wanna hear this so I'm changing the subject. Got a problem with that?" Then he adds in a melodramatic way. "Oh it's a blatant disgrace to the overflowing beauty of the ladies."

Smiling to herself, Robin utters behind a hand. "Overflowing, indeed." Although she is totally referring to the main sight before her eyes: Luffy and Zoro's evident afterglow.


End file.
